I, Q
(hardback) (paperback) | Pages = 249 | Year = 2375 | ISBN = 0671024434 (hardback) ISBN 0671024442 (paperback) (Kindle) | AB = Yes | ABAbridged = Yes | ABReadBy = John de Lancie, with Marnie Mosiman | ABRunTime = 3 hours | ABPublisher = Simon & Schuster Audio | ABPublished = | ABISBN = 0671043781 }} Q's greatest adventure - in his own words! Summary ;From the book jacket: : The enigmatic entity known as Q remains one of the greatest mysteries in the universe, yet no one, perhaps, understands Q as well as actor John de Lancie, who has played Q on television for more than a decade. Now de Lancie and Peter David, the bestselling author of such acclaimed novels as Q-in-Law and Q-Squared have joined forces to send Q on an unforgettable cosmic odyssey, told from the mischievous trickster's own unique point of view.'' :The Maelstrom, a metaphysical whirlpool of apocalyptic proportions, is pulling all of reality into its maw, devouring the totality of time and space while bringing together people and places from throughout the universe. The Q Continuum pronounces that the end of everything has come, but Q refuses to meekly accept the end of all he has known. Defying the judgment of the Continuum, he sets out to derail doomsday – at whatever the cost. :Q has been everywhere and done everything, but now he's in for a cosmic thrill ride beyond even his own astonishingly unlimited imagination. Old friends and adversaries wait in unexpected places, transcendent hazards abound, and the multiverse's most unlikely savior encounters wonders and dangers enough to render Q himself speechless. Almost. :Can even Q, reluctantly assisted by Jean Luc Picard, prevent the Universe As We Know It from literally going down the drain? I, Q is a wild and witty voyage through the secret soul of creation – as only Q can tell it! Memorable Quotes "This is Mr. Sherlock Holmes, and his 'big mouth,' associate is Doctor Watson." : - Q', addressing Picard and then Data "''Elementary, my dear Q." : - '''Data "I am Q, I am forever! : - '''Q' "I,Q am the lord of Chaos. I, Q, defy you to the last, and if you think you can stop me just by ending the universe, then I'm here to tell you that you're going to have to do better than that!" : - Q''' "Are you saying my father is a decent man?" : - '''Q Junior, in reference to his father Q "I worship stupidity, and you're my new God." : - Q', addressing 'Grand Nagus Zek "You fool! You fell victim to one of the classic blunders! The best known, of course, is never get involved in a land war on Vulcan. But only slightly less well known is this: Never go up against a Ferengi when money is on the line!" : - Grand Nagus Zek "I, the Nagus, outwitted. Inconceivable." - "I do not think that word means what you think it does." : - Grand Nagus Zek and Data Background Information * The audiobook version was abridged and read by John de Lancie. His wife, Marnie Mosiman, voices the character Melony in the opening and closing sequences. * An extract from this novel appeared in ''Star Trek Monthly'' issue 59. Characters ;Q ;Jean-Luc Picard ;Data ;Locutus ;Q (female) ;Q (Junior) ;Melony References ; ;Borg ;Ferengi ;Romulans ;Klingons External links * * cs:I, Q de:Ich, Q Category:Audiobooks Category:Novels